


Is That Truth Serum in Your Veins or Are You Just Happy to See Me?

by anarchycox



Series: Kink Triptych [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Also some feels, Daring rescue, I mean a little plot, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Size Kink, Truth Serum, Voice Kink, agent in distress, but as close as i get to pwp, it is me, merlin hears things he shouldn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: The Kingsman all receive training on what to do if they are doused with a truth serum. Harry is en route to Eggsy to rescue him and Merlin is listening to the men trying to pry information out of Eggsy. Eggsy has a very...interesting interpretation of the training he received.Eggsy can't hear Merlin, and thinks his comms are broken. He's half right, Merlin can't speak to Eggsy - but he can hear every word that Eggsy says.





	Is That Truth Serum in Your Veins or Are You Just Happy to See Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻譯】那是吐真劑，還是你只是見到我太高興？ Is That Truth Serum in Your Veins or Are You Just Happy to See Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846078) by [sandykill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill)



"Galahad," Merlin said. "Galahad, rescue is enroute, Arthur should be there within an hour, less with the way he is driving. Do you understand, Galahad?" Merlin waited for a double blink and there was nothing. "Galahad, do you read me?" Merlin said. There was nothing. He tried switching a couple channels but no signal seemed to be getting through.  Bugger, their system seemed screwed. "Galahad, do you hear me?" 

He didn't not.

Merlin watched two men come into the room. Eggsy had moved his head around as much as he could before and there were no windows, no apparent way out but the one door and Eggsy tied to the chair was the only thing in there.

"Hey, service is a bit lousy here, asked for a cuppa an hour ago," Eggsy said and Merlin realized that at least he could still hear Eggsy. That was a comfort, at the very least a decent report would be made. He looked at his second screen and opened another channel. 

"Arthur, Galahad cannae hear me, but we can hear him, connecting you to the feed," Merlin explained.

"Understood," Harry replied. He was speeding along the coastline of Monaco, desperate to get to Eggsy. "Analysis of the people holding him?"

"Standard, nothing to worry..." Merlin drifted off. "Bugger Harry, looks like truth serum is being injected into Eggsy."

Harry cursed and drove a little faster but had to abruptly stop as he ran into traffic. "Merlin? Alternate route?" 

"Providing," Merlin typed quickly and sent some options to Harry. "I can't do much for him, but I want to focus on him."

"Understood," Harry said through gritted teeth as he waited for enough space to shift lanes. "I will do my best not to kill everyone in my way." 

They both paused as Eggsy giggled.

"Truth serum in training made him a little giddy," Merlin explained. "Not the depressant it is for you."

"Interesting," was all Harry said. 

Merlin flicked off his channel to Harry. The thugs made the standard sort of speech about the truth serum and what it would compel Eggsy to do. He honestly never understood why it was used on clearly well trained men. Why didn't the villains realize that agents were trained to cope with this as well? Granted Eggsy hadn't been the strongest at this but he could likely hold out until Harry arrived. Merlin listened as Eggsy giggled and he shivered a little.

It was a great blessing and slight curse of his job that he had a thing for voices. He spent days with agents talking to him on missions, sat there and heard voices, some low and smooth, some rich, some sharp. Harry had figured it out long ago and put a lot of extra oomph into his honeypots and had told Merlin to be free to enjoy it. His friend was a bastard and once the man was safe he always had to go to the bathroom and have a wank. It was the rare agent though that affected Merlin that much, most was just a low buzz in the back of his mind, a pleasure but nothing that destroyed him.

And then he had told Eggsy to whisper in his ear. The words had sprung out as a challenge, thank god, and not a plea. Not an admission of how much Eggsy's voice got under his skin. Eggsy wouldn't have noticed anything and he covered well from that personal slip up. Eggsy had learned a lesson. And it had been months of listening to Eggsy on missions, that amazing mix of Harry's intonation with the chav slipping through, something that became a wholly Eggsy dialect. It was almost intoxicating. But the lad was young and Merlin was sure he was not to the man's tastes. Not with the way he was convinced that Eggsy looked at Harry.

"Who do you work for?" one of the men asked Eggsy and Merlin focused.

Eggsy giggled a bit. "A man," he replied. 

"What man? What is his name?" 

"Lots of names on him, lots and lots, can call him all sorts of things," Eggsy said, "Can definitely always call him late for tea."

Excellent, Merlin thought. Eggsy was using his training working around the question, still answering truthfully but circling, providing no information.

"What is the name you call him most?"

Shit, that could be a tough one for Eggsy, Merlin worried. "Galahad, think in circles," he said into the dead channel.

"Friend," Eggsy said. "I call him Friend most of all." Eggsy laughed. "For a while thought about calling him more, if you get me." 

Merlin wondered what face Eggsy was making that made them look like that. He wished he was surprised that Eggsy wanted Harry.

"But that's not happening. We are friends, family. You don't shag family unless you are a creepy fuck," Eggsy explained. "Our personalities don't fit, only wanted to ride him because of the centimeters." Eggsy giggled. "That is a question you should definitely ask me about."

Merlin leaned a little forward and so did the two men questioning him. There was a silent paused. One finally asked, "How many?"

"81, I think," Eggsy said and burst out laughing at the disappointment on their faces. "Haven't seen his prick. It ain't about that. He is so tall," Eggsy said dreamily and all in the leg, they just eat up space as he walks. Got a thing for tall blokes. I ain't really short, but not as tall as I would have liked to have grown. Developed a bit of a things for guys who were taller, especially if the height was in the leg. And so fell for him, fuck his suit showed off those legs. Was brilliant until I found better."

"Better?" Merlin shouted. "What better than Harry?" He wondered if it was some rando because no one in Kingsman was more attractive than Harry. He should know, Harry said it often enough. 

Bugger, Harry.

Merlin flicked the channel back on. "Arthur? How are you doing?"

"Getting closer," Harry replied. "And vaguely disturbed. Rather glad he has moved on."

"Did you know, he has longer legs than even my friend?" Eggsy's voice was dreamy. "Studied them both for months and then realized..."

"Realized what?" the one man asked.

"Thank you for asking," Eggsy said.

"He has them distracted, leading them to questions so they don't ask anything of consequence. It is a clever plan," Harry said and managed to get to the right alley and park the car. "Now I need to go on foot. Wee."

"The Scot has better legs, is just a little taller," Eggsy said. "Been starring in my wanks for the last two months."

Merlin's jaw dropped. He realized the blip on his screen stopped moving. He cleared his throat. "Arthur."

"Well this is becoming very distracting and farcical," Harry protested and started moving again. "My legs are longer than yours."

"2 centimeters on ye," Merlin replied. "Now hush." He had to listen to this.

"He's so tall, or maybe he isn't but he just has this presence and posture that makes me feel small next to him. Makes me want to climb him like a bloody tree," Eggsy said. The words slid through Merlin and he could feel himself stirring in his trousers. He ignored it to focus on Eggsy and Harry moving ever closer to him. "I started walking around where we work together barefoot. Told everyone was training my feet toughening them up, but it makes the height difference a little more. He yells about my posture but again slumping a bit to exaggerate it. If I were to hug him, I'd have to go on my tiptoes just a little bit." Eggsy sighed. "Do you know how much I love that?"

"My wife loves that too," the one agreed.

The other was less amused. "Give us the man's name,"  he ordered.

"Can't, don't know it," Eggsy said. "Oh fuck do I dream about him being the big spoon though. Bugger, he'd just be able to wrap all around me, with those long limbs and strong shoulders. I could just curl into him and feel safe." 

"I'd keep ye safe," Merlin whispered. Harry was almost at the building.

"But as good as the cuddles would be...god I love size in bed," Eggsy said. "Not even about his dick, though honestly, I bet his is great. But I'm talking about a taller guy shagging you."

"Oh fuck, do nae talk about that Eggsy," Merlin begged already well affected by the lad's voice. 

"That weight pressed against you, where they can just completely cover you, push you down into the bed, so not a bit of flesh is exposed? Umphf," Eggsy made a sort of noise. "Or like, no way would he ever let me top but all I can think about is pounding into him with those legs just wrapped around me, all that length and strength gripping my hips?" 

Merlin pressed a hand against the zipper of his trousers, thinking for some insane reason that would tame his growing erection. He was so focused on Eggsy's words he didn't really notice that Harry had approached the building. 

"I'd try to pin him down but if his arms are stretched up I couldn't easily link our fingers, I'd have to hold his forearms down. Put bruises on them, as I sank all the way into him," Eggsy hummed a little. "Sorry guys, conversation's got me all excited. Wait didn't you want to ask me something?" Eggsy giggled. "Bruv, I get totally distracted on truth serum."

"We want to know who sent you," the one said.

"He did, he orders me about and I go. Do you think he could ever order me to his bed. Ohhh, he could wrap himself around me from behind. If I hunch a little he might be able to rest his chin on my head. Fuck that'd be brilliant. But he wraps himself around me and fucking whispers in my ear about wanting to pin me to a wall and take me from behind. Maybe in public, in a dim alley. And he's tall enough that no one would see me, he'd use his height to protect me if anyone caught us."

"Wouldn't height difference make standing like that difficult?" the guard who was sort of into the conversation asked.

Merlin thought it was a very good question.

"Oi, we are in fantasy time right now, so chill. Here I have no gag reflex and can take him pushing his long dick into my throat without issues. The height difference just sexy no weird logistics," Eggsy snapped. "I wonder if he's cut or not. If he shaves there. He's bald you know, wonder how bald. I want to lick his balls and suck his cock so bad. On my knees do you know how fucking tall he'd look? I want to look up and meet his eyes as I suck his dick, as he comes down my throat. That'd be brilliant." Eggsy giggled. "He'd die if he heard this. He's a little repressed."

Harry couldn't handle it and laughed out alerting some guards. They fired and he had to respond quickly.

"Oh look, my daring rescue has arrived, just when we were doing some serious bonding. I was just about to tell you about how I push my fingers into myself slowly when I think of him, because I bet he's all slow and considerate and does like super prep. Real fucking gentleman. Gentleman fucking. I dunno. But still, do you know how long his fingers are? I sometimes visit his office just to watch him type. I'm a perv and can't really care because just watch those long fingers, so much longer than mine fly over the keyboard. Bloody kills me and then I have to run and have a wank in the bog." Eggsy groaned. "Shit all this has me hard."

"You aren't the only one," Merlin muttered. Eggsy's voice was destroying him, as it grew thicker with lust with each new description he created.

"Such a hard choice," Eggsy whined. "Shag him to have those glorious legs wrapped around me, or have him shag me, pin me down and use all that sternness to like order me to come, because trust me fellas, he is the sort that could absolutely tell you to come and your dick would hop to." Eggsy hummed a little. "Oh I wanna ride him, see all that length just stretched out under me as I rock my hips slowly down, take him in little bit by little bit until all the way down. Reverse so I could stretch and grip his ankles or forwards to play with the long line of abs. Man has abs that reach to the end of the world, almost as long as his shoulders are wide. This is giving me lots of ideas for the spank bank."

"Me as well," Merlin agreed and sighed in relief when Harry kicked open the door. "Arthur get him out of there."

Harry made short work of the two goons and went to untie Eggsy. "Are you alright, Galahad?"

"Yup, Arthur, thanks for the rescue." Eggsy's chuckle was low. "Glasses broken, but I did good, bored them with cricket history while I waited for rescue. Knew as soon as they went dead during the fight that Merlin would send up."

"Of course, but you should know -" Harry began but Eggsy noticed one of the goons was alive and slid past Harry and killed him. "We need to leave before reinforcements arrive."

"5 are coming from the west Arthur," Merlin said. His voice was raspy and it was a tone Harry recognized but there was enough of a threat that he didn't comment. He followed Merlin's directions and soon they were back at the car. Once they were driving, Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. "Excellent work, Arthur." He closed his eyes for a moment, there was a rough noise and some static but he didn't think anything of it. He hit the console and then opened his trousers. He was so achingly hard that he couldn't even make it to the loo. He wrapped his fingers around himself and began to pull. He didn't want to linger, technically an agent or member of staff could knock on his door at any moment, though he had the live mission red light on above the door. "Fuck," he whispered. He moved his hand over his skin, both so warm. He wished he had some lube but it was a distant wish. More he wished he had Eggsy whispering to him, saying more, going into greater detail about what he wanted to do to Merlin, what he wanted Merlin to do to him.

He was starting to leak a bit and he cursed some more as he sped up his hand. "Eggsy, yer voice will be the death of me," he said. He pressed his thumb into the slit a bit. "At least I am long like ye hope, not that you'll ever find out." He spread the moisture to ease the glide of his hand and moaned a bit. Merlin tightened his grip, just short of painful, he was never one to tease himself. It was more about the release than build up when alone. He reached into a drawer and pulled some tissues out. "Eggsy," he said one more time and a few more strokes he was coming. His breath was short and ragged for a couple minutes and then he threw the tissues away and tucked himself back into his pants and trousers.

"Uhhh, Harry gave me his glasses so I could give you a report," Eggsy stammered. All hints of the dialect he copied off of Harry were gone in the pure shock of the moment. "Were you?"

Merlin looked at his console and realized when he had flicked to turn off the mic, he had turned it so he couldn't hear them, not completely off. "Fuck," Merlin groaned.

"Merlin did you just...wot the fuck?" Eggsy said. 

"My apologies Galahad," Merlin began. It seemed that he was going to find out if you could die of embarrassment at 52. "I understand if -"

"That was so hot," Eggsy whispered.

"That? In comparison to what you were saying?" Merlin snapped.

"You heard that?" Eggsy squeaked. "The comms were down."

"Your end not mine, sort of like what just happened there," Merlin said. He rested his head on the cool metal of his desk. "This is a mess."

"Spill on your clothes?"

"Har har," Merlin said. "We can be professional aye? And just forget all this happened." Eggsy was quiet. "Galahad?"

"Sure, yeah," Eggsy agreed. He was quiet again. "But what if I don't want to?" he challenged.

"Oh," was all Merlin could say.

"Because I'm thinking if maybe me talking like that, got you so worked up, you wanked while two agents were technically still in the field, maybe we got something going on here?"

"He has a thing for voices," Harry added. "Whisper in his ear and he turns to complete mush."

"Whisper in his ear, eh?" Eggsy asked and Merlin thought about saying that to him a long time ago. "Now that is very useful intel to have. Got anymore Harry?"

"Arthur do not dare to -" Merlin began and the comms were cut off. "Arthur? Galahad?" He tried to regain contact but they went completely dark beside the blip of their trackers.

He had no idea if he was terrified or hopeful for whatever Eggsy was going to learn on the drive.


End file.
